Chapter 441
Caracole Island is the 441st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Team Natsu and Mest make their way towards the Alvarez Empire, Gajeel and his second team head out to find Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe to assist them, with Levy warning them about their enemy's immense power. Arriving at Caracole Island to rendezvous with a spy who has intelligence on the Alvarez Empire, Erza and her team are confronted by Alvarez troops, and blow their cover attempting to save a little girl from the soldiers. Summary Team Natsu and Mest make their way towards the Alvarez Empire by boat, a long journey that has both Natsu and Wendy suffering from extreme motion sickness. As the two try to rest, the others discuss Lumen Histoire and its role in the current situation, as well as their own ignorance as to what it actually does. Deciding that all will be explained once they locate Makarov, the team plan to make a pit-stop at Caracole Island, not only to resupply for the remaining part of the journey, but also to meet an ally Mest has been communicating with, whose intelligence could help them with their mission. Meanwhile, in Fiore, Gajeel leads the members of his second team (who have also been joined by Elfman and Lisanna) to Laxus' apparent location. Juvia mopes over being stuck with the second team and not with Gray's, whilst the others question if they were smart in following Erza and the others with their own team, rather than all going together. Panther Lily comments that, for infiltration, smaller teams are more advisable, though Gajeel adds that there is no guarantee that an infiltration will work against such a strong enemy. Adding that they are only trying to prevent the odds from completely falling to zero, Levy approaches the others, scolding them for almost leaving her behind and commenting that they should, under no circumstances, be considering fighting the enemy. Concurrently, Erza and her team arrive at Caracole Island, shocked to see that an Alvarez Empire navy ship is docked at the port. Natsu and Wendy use their advanced hearing to confirm that the men from the ship are searching everyone arriving at and departing the island, looking for a spy. Deciding that finding the spy is their first priority, the group of Mages dock and make their way onto the island, disguised as tourists from Cait Shelter. The men running the inspections don't recognize the guild as one from Fiore, and, after a little flirting from Lucy and Erza, let the team through with no issues. With the town still swarming with enemy men, Erza reminds Natsu not to make a scene; though, just as she does, some of the soldiers start harassing a little girl who is looking for her father. Rather than standing back, all of the members rush forward to assist the child, hammering the enemy troops to the ground and completely blowing their cover. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Makarov Rescue Operation (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * Arc Navigation